


Coming to Terms

by Kimium



Series: Past and Present Lives [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, One Shot, Part Three of my Past and Present Lives Series, Post Moving Forward, Small appearance of Komaeda's parents, Whose names i made up, Written in both Hinata and Komaeda's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation. Alternate Universe - No DespairPart Three of my "Past and Present Lives" series. Read Part One and Two or you will be confused.And then, in the midst of the heat of summer, Servant appeared again.





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise??
> 
> So, I know it's been AGES since I wrote for my Reincarnation AU... and that I said it was complete, BUT I had this idea pop up. I knew I had to write it the moment I remembered "Oh, hey you never solved Servant popping up in the main story". That was what prompted me to write this. 
> 
> I really hope you like this story. It was sort of interesting to return to this AU after leaving it for a while. I had a lot of fun writing this. Feel free to leave kudos and comments, as those are always appreciated. Also, if you want to visit me on my tumblr it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

_“What about Servant?”_

Hajime set his paint brush down and frowned, “What about him?”

He could almost feel Kamukura crossing his arms and pouting, but Kamukura didn’t pout (his words, not Hajime’s). Not that Hajime could testify his opinion. On top of being unable to see Kamukura’s expressions, arguing with Kamukura left him with a splitting headache every time.

 _“Has he turned up again?”_ Kamukura pushed.

“No, at least not that I’m aware of.” Hajime replied, “And even if he did, Nagito would tell me.” Hajime picked his paint brush up again, “What bought this on?”

_“I was merely curious. I’ll leave you to your work Hajime.”_

Kamukura’s presence began to fade, retreating to a corner of Hajime’s mind. It was a strange sensation, akin to an idea hovering, like hearing a song, but being unable to name the title. At first Hajime could barely stand the feeling, his mind racing to complete an impossible task, but he was getting better. A large aspect of that was learning to not pursue Kamukura’s cryptic nature, going with the flow.

“Thanks, Izuru.” Hajime said into his painting before refocusing.

Summer had rolled around, oppressive, sweltering, humid. Souda was up to his eyeballs in not just repairing cars, but also air conditioner units. Somehow (Hajime suspected it all started when Souda fixed the AC unit at Hanamura’s restaurant) word had spread and suddenly Souda was the local man to call when something broke down. Though, neither were complaining, in fact the extra cash he raked in was helping them tremendously. Meanwhile, Hajime was stuck in the house, painting for Tanaka.

Or more accurately, for the drama club Tanaka and Sonia were apart of. Summer was the time for plays, now that everyone wasn’t worrying about school. They were eager to request his assistance in creating backdrops for the various plays throughout summer break. It was long work, with little time to enjoy the weather, but helping friends out was something Hajime would never regret.

Turning his focus onto the painting, Hajime felt relief flood him that this time it was only a medium sized painting of a woman the play needed, not a massive set piece. He was still feeling traumatized by the memory and didn’t want to paint trees for a long, long time. Adding a vivid red in the background, Hajime hummed. Time flew by and when he deemed “enough” his back was protesting and his arm sore.

Stretching, Hajime pushed his paint brush and paints aside, grabbing his phone. The light on top was flashing, indicating a text. Hajime looked. It was from Komaeda. Something about dinner and seeing his parents again. That, Hajime could do. Replying quickly, Hajime then pocketed his phone and began to clean. He was just washing off his paint brushes when the front door opened, Souda heavily stepping inside.

“Ugh, it’s way too hot…” Souda groaned, “Next time, I’m taking the car.”

“Welcome back.” Hajime called out, “I think we got some ice cream in the freezer?” He added sympathetically.

“You sure?” Souda’s voice was getting closer, “Didn’t Akane eat the rest during out last game night?”

Hajime paused. It was hard to remember… probably because someone (Souda) brought out a case of something and then the night blurred. What he did remember was in fragments (one of those fragments involved Komaeda and slick heat and Hajime would rather face a nightmare than admit that aloud to Souda), blurs of colour and noise.

 _“It was an embarrassment and I’m very grateful you two were behind closed doors.”_ Kamukura suddenly said.

“I wasn’t asking you.” Hajime muttered.

Souda blinked. “Hajime?”

“Sorry…” Hajime turned the water off, finishing washing his brushes, “That was Izuru.”

“Figured.” Souda cracked a smile and reached for the freezer door, “I would be worried if it wasn’t.”

Hajime laughed. He would have never expected to have another person in his head, let alone his friends completely relaxed with the idea.

“Well, just as I figured… Akane ate it all…” Souda announced, shutting the freezer door. “Probably ate most of our food too. Speaking of that, what do you want to do for dinner?”

“Uh…actually I’m going to Nagito’s tonight.”

Souda grinned, “Oh, I see, sounds like fun.” He proceeded to give a look.

“Kazuichi…” Hajime groaned, “It’s just dinner.”

“Yeah?” Souda challenged, “Are you coming back home afterwards?”

Hajime hated that he couldn’t answer immediately. Souda let out a chuckle, “I figured as much. Have fun.”

Hajime’s cheeks burned, but he decided silence was better than trying to defend himself. “So, how was work?” Topic change was the best option.

It was Souda’s turn to groan, “If I have to hear about another car’s AC busting down I’m going to have a freak out. I already fix AC units for homes, but now this too?”

“I’m sorry.” Hajime sincerely offered.

“It’s not your fault.” Souda shrugged, “Just don’t let our cars suffer the same fate.”

Hajime laughed, “Got it. Maybe we should get a car hut or something built.”

Souda hummed, “We do have the space… though it can only fit one car…”

“We could trade off?” Hajime suggested.

“I’ll look into it.” Souda stretched as he spoke, “Some people at work know more about this.”

“Right.” Hajime glanced at the time, “Do you want the shower first?”

“Yes.” Souda immediately nodded before racing out of the kitchen, “No regretting this!” He called down the hallway.

Hajime blotted his brushes, getting most of the water out, before heading back to his painting room to fully clean up. He had time before dinner.

~

Komaeda’s house was always slightly intimidating no matter how many times Hajime visited. The grandiose nature, the design that screamed wealth always left him staggering a bit. Plus, with an added secure gate that required he be buzzed in all the time, Hajime felt like he was being escorted to a VIPs house, not his boyfriend’s.

However, upon entering the feeling dimmed a little as Komaeda immediately flung himself into Hajime’s arms, causing Hajime to have to twirl a little so he didn’t lose balance. The door remained wide open and anyone on the street could see, but Hajime didn’t care. He held Komaeda tightly, closing his eyes. In the back of his mind he felt Kamukura hum with a thin line of pleasure.

“Hello Hajime, Izuru.” Komaeda greeted before pressing a light kiss to the side of Hajime’s face.

“Hello Nagito.” Hajime replied, hugging him tighter, “Thanks for inviting us.”

“Always a pleasure.” Komaeda smiled before he tugged away from Hajime’s grasp, “Dinner is almost ready. Come on, I think my mom was pouring wine as you were heading in.”

Hajime kicked his shoes off neatly and placed them on the mat before he let Komaeda whisk him to the dining room. Unlike the private one where he and Komaeda had a date in once, he was taken to the other dining room, the more open one, the one with a table that could easily fit fifteen people.

Komaeda’s parents were sitting at the table, chatting. When they entered, Komaeda’s mother gave a small wave. “Come on in Hajime. I’m glad you’re joining us for dinner.”

“Thank you very much for inviting me.” Hajime remembered his manners. “I appreciate it.”

“Formalities aren’t needed dear.” Akiko smiled, “It’s always a pleasure to have you over. Please take a seat.”

Hajime let Komaeda lead him to the dinner table, to his spot. They both sat down, Komaeda not leaving his side.

“So, tell us Hajime, how’s your school work going?” Uryuu asked.

“Busy.” Hajime readily responded, “Between projects for school I’m also painting some backgrounds for a play Gundham and Sonia are in.”

“Oh, a play?” Akiko mused, “Sounds wonderful. You know, we’ve had yet to meet your other friends dear.” She gave a glance at Komaeda, “As well as seeing some of Hajime’s paintings.”

Komaeda flushed a brilliant pink, “I’ll get everyone over some time? Also... I… I’m sorry… I thought it best for Hajime to show you himself… he is the artist.”

Hajime could sense the hidden meaning behind Komaeda’s words. Translation: “Most of your drawings are dream related so I didn’t want to mess up and show something not to be seen by other people.” Reaching down, Hajime took Komaeda’s hand and squeezed it lightly under the table.

“It’s fine.” He gave a smile, “I got some pictures on my phone. I can show them to you after dinner?”

“That would be wonderful.” Akiko nodded.

As if on cue, dinner began to roll out, each dish looking more wonderful by the moment. Hajime straightened his back and patiently waited until everything was on the table before starting to serve himself. It all looked so good that Hajime wasn’t sure what he’d eat first.

 _“Just pick something and eat.”_ Kamukura’s voice floated in his mind.

Hajime paused, _“Do you want to switch and try some too?”_

Kamukura scoffed, but Hajime could practically see the pink on his cheeks. _“It isn’t necessary…”_

 _“I don’t mind.”_ Hajime told him, _“In fact, try some first.”_

Before Kamukura could protest, Hajime pushed himself back, shoving Kamukura to the front. It was a strange sensation, like passing through a cold, thick liquid. Hajime’s vision narrowed and he found himself staring at the back of his own head, like he was standing behind himself. Crossing his legs, Hajime sat, feeling like a floating spirit. In the chair, Kamukura froze for a moment, before shooting a small glare at the plate, like it was the source of this. Still, he didn’t shove Hajime back immediately, so Hajime took it as a victory.

“…and I heard you’re going to have a gallery soon?”

The conversation floated into Hajime’s mind. He watched as Kamukura gave a small huff, barely notable, before straightening up. “Just in the university. All graduate students need to prepare a gallery for two weeks.”

As he spoke, Hajime watched Komaeda blink and turn his head. Hajime could see the gears turning, before Komaeda seamlessly added in.

“When Hajime has the gallery, you should come see it.” He offered, “Then maybe you can meet some of our other friends.”

“That sounds lovely.” Akiko looked pleased. “We’ll jut have to clear our schedules.”

“Just let us know the dates Hajime.” Uryuu added.

Kamukura numbly nodded, “I will.” He took another bite of the food.

~

Half way through dinner Kamukura kicked Hajime back in control. It was just as jarring as passing control to Kamukura, more so when Hajime felt how full he was, like a weight was suddenly passed onto him. He took a sip of his wine and tried to adjust silently. Beside him, Hajime could sense Komaeda noting the change once again.

After they finished eating and visiting, Komaeda finally excused both of them and dragged Hajime upstairs, rather boldly, to his room. Hajime felt his cheeks burn and could hear Kamukura scoff. Once they were in Komaeda’s room, he leaned forward and pressed a proper kiss to Hajime’s lips, warm, tender, and soft. Hajime sighed into the kiss and returned it, before they both pulled away.

“I have to admit, I was surprised to see Izuru take over.” Komaeda grinned, “I don’t think my parents noted. Though, I suppose introducing Izuru would be a challenge. Shame. They got the right to meet both of my boyfriends.”

Hajime smiled and Kamukura rolled his eyes. “Don’t be like that Izuru.” He admonished.

“Did he just roll his eyes at me?” Komaeda guessed.

“Naturally.” Hajime informed. “He’s just embarrassed that I shoved him into a dinner with your parents.”

“Aww…” Komaeda hummed, “My parents are harmless.”

_“I’ll leave you two alone…”_

As if he heard Kamukura, Komaeda immediately closed the distance between them, pushing Hajime against the door frame, his knee digging between Hajime’s legs, rubbing. Hajime let out a jilted breath and swallowed as Komaeda gave a loaded smile.

“Oh, please don’t leave us Izuru. After all,” Komaeda pressed himself against Hajime, licking his ear, “We haven’t even started.”

~

Sweaty and pleased, Hajime collapsed against Komaeda’s bare chest, tracing up and down. In his mind he could also feel Kamukura out of breath. Komaeda wiggled under him and reached up, trailing his fingers through Hajime’s hair.

“That was great.” He mused.

“Interesting word to use.” Hajime teased, “Our sex is just great?”

“Fishing for compliments?” Komaeda poked Hajime’s side, “Or does Izuru need reassurance?”

In the back of his mind, Kamukura grumbled. Hajime laughed and rolled off Komaeda, “I love you too.”

Komaeda shifted so he wasn’t half crushed by Hajime’s weight, and lay comfortably curled against Hajime’s side.

“It’s so strange,” He muttered, fingers twisting into the blankets, “I feel so blessed, having both you and Izuru.”

“Strange?” Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“I mean,” Komaeda clarified, “If you told me earlier I’d have two boyfriends that are technically the same person I would have backed away slowly.”

“Our situation is definitely not normal.” Hajime agreed, “But none of our situations are normal. The dreams, the other selves. I just happen to have a permanent other self.”

“A package deal, right?” Komaeda teased. “At least your other self isn’t…” He paused.

Hajime knew what he wanted to say. The incidents with the others, particularly Saionji and Komaeda’s own floated in his mind. Those had been explosive, worse with Komaeda since it was directed at him. Hajime stared up at the ceiling.

“Well, it’s steps for everyone else, right? Dreams may have slowed down, but we’re still learning things.”

“Very thoughtful.” Komaeda half said into Hajime’s side as he pulled himself closer, “But enough of this, cuddle me.”

“Demanding.” Hajime laughed, but he did as Komaeda asked.

“You love me and you know it.” Komaeda countered.

“I do.” Hajime felt a jolt in his heart, warm and comfortable, “I love you a lot.”

~

At some point they both fell asleep. Hajime didn’t know who fell asleep first. But he knew who woke first.

Komaeda was shifting beside him, blankets rustling and curling. Hajime groaned and tried to turn, fall back asleep, but felt a solid hand on his shoulders, shaking him. The jolt shoved Hajime awake roughly. Yawning he sat up, rubbing his eyes, glancing at the clock on the bed side table. It was too early. What was wrong? A nightmare? That thought helped wake Hajime up. Shame he didn’t bring his sketchbook…

“You’re awake.” Komaeda noted, his voice flat, “Hinata, right?”

Hajime froze. The tone… it stabbed him in the side. Taking a good look at Komaeda, he saw the same flat look that Saionji had when she tried to throw herself down her stairs.

 _“I should take over.”_ Kamukura’s voice was soft.

 _“Are you sure?”_ Hajime asked.

_“I saw your last interaction with Servant. He wasn’t pleasant.”_

_“You think he’d be any better with you?”_ Hajime mildly inquired.

_“Trust me, he will be.”_

Hajime didn’t have the chance to protest. Kamukura pushed him back, taking over. Hajime sighed and waited to see what would happen. Kamukura would put up a fight if Hajime tried to take over again.

“Uh, hello? You there?” Servant was waving his hand in front of Kamukura’s face.

“Stop that.” Kamukura firmly and rather coldly told him, “I’m not amused Servant.”

The shift in Servant was practically palpable. Hajime watched as his eyes widened and his body stiffened before he breathed out slowly, like had seen something Divine. Crawling over, he placed his hands on Kamukura’s face, touching lightly.

“Kamukura?”

“Hello Servant.” Kamukura gently reached and laced their fingers together, taking Servant’s hand off his face.

“Kamukura!” Servant threw himself at Kamukura, holding him, “You’re… here?” He asked against Kamukura’s chest.

“I am.” Kamukura agreed.

“But…” Servant pulled away.

“Before I was Hinata Hajime.” Kamukura supplied, “Now we’re both here.”

“Oh… so…” Servant blinked.

“Hajime’s listening.” Kamukura easily told him, “Where’s Nagito?”

“Nagito…” Servant said his name like it was sour, “Why? Do you want him and not me?”

“Don’t go putting words in my mouth.” Kamukura countered, “Answer me.”

Servant sighed and leaned back, crossing his arms, “Fine. I don’t know. I just woke up here.”

 _“Ask if they were in a room.”_ Hajime cut in. What if it was like him and Kamukura? Wouldn’t that be funny…

“Hajime wants to know if you two were in a room.”

“A room?” Servant scoffed, “No. I didn’t see Nagito at all in case that’s your next question.”

So, it wasn’t like him and Kamukura? Hajime exhaled slowly. This was just a regular take over then. Briefly he wondered how long it would last. Would it be as long as the last time? Shorter? Or perhaps longer?

“I see.” Kamukura mused, “If that’s the case…”

He flopped back onto the bed, pulling Servant with him. Servant let out a little squeak as he fell down into the mattress. Kamukura curled his arm around his waist and pulled Servant closer.

“Good night. I’m exhausted.”

 _“We’re just going back to sleep?”_ Hajime couldn’t help but ask.

“Shut it Hajime. Servant won’t do anything, will he?” Kamukura shot a glance at Servant.

“I won’t.” Servant easily agreed.

…Just like that… where was this Servant when he first showed up? Hajime tried to not grumble. It didn’t work. He felt Kamukura nudge him, telling him to shut it and sleep. There were so many questions Hajime had, but unfortunately sleep was not escapable. It didn’t matter who was in control. Shutting his eyes, Hajime found himself falling asleep at the same rate as Kamukura.

~

He woke when Kamukura did, with the sunlight streaming in. Groaning, Hajime stretched and waited for Kamukura to sit up. Komaeda or Servant still lay asleep, breathing deeply. Kamukura reached forward and touched Komaeda’s hair.

 _“So, mind telling me about your relationship with Servant?”_ Hajime went for the jugular.

 _“We met in Towa City.”_ Kamukura answered, his voice low, barely a whisper, _“He followed me around until we went to Jabberwock Island.”_

 _“And you two…”_ Hajime couldn’t believe he was asking this.

 _“We fucked.”_ Kamukura bluntly told Hajime, _“Multiple times. When we did it, I never fully understood the emotions behind his actions. I do now.”_

_“Anyways… I suppose I’m out of control for a while.”_

Kamukura blinked, _“You’re not afraid of him.”_

Hajime flushed, _“You know why I’m suggesting this. Last time…”_

_“Servant will behave.”_

_“Clearly you haven’t examined the memory of when we first met.”_ Hajime dully pointed out.

 _“Avoiding him isn’t the answer. Just because he was rude to you the first time.”_ Kamukura scolded, like Hajime was a child.

It was sad how that was sort of fitting. Hajime wished he didn’t just admit that. However, before he could defend himself, Komaeda stirred, waking up slowly. When his eyes opened Hajime saw the same blankness in his gaze from before. Guess Servant was still around. Not that Hajime was surprised.

“Good morning.” Kamukura greeted.

Servant snapped his head up, looking at Kamukura, before smiling, “Good morning Kamukura. Did you sleep well?”

“We did.” Kamukura idly included Hajime in his answer before he got up, shamelessly standing despite being naked, “We should get ready.”

Hajime felt his entire being burn as Servant openly stared at his naked body. The sensation of being out of control, not in his body, but feeling the gaze made Hajime feel a twisting internally.

“Right.” Servant breathed out, “After you Kamukura.”

“This is your place.” Kamukura informed him, “We’re merely guests here. Also, we’re setting some rules.”

At the mention of rules, Servant looked almost euphoric, his gaze half lidding and his breath hitching. Hajime swallowed. That look was one he was used to, but he wasn’t used to it being so freely given.

“Yes?” Servant leaned closer, the blankets still half around his naked waist.

“You’re not treating me any different. To everyone else, especially Nagito’s parents, we’re dating. Also, to the public I’m Hinata Hajime. You’re to call me Hajime. And you’re Komaeda Nagito and you will answer to that.”

Servant sucked in a deep breath, eyes flitting, before he slowly nodded, “I understand.”

“And if Hajime takes over you’re not going to treat him any differently.” Kamukura added.

Hearing that shocked Hajime. He almost wanted to ask Kamukura if that was necessary but watching Servant’s eyes widen and his stiffening before nodding rather brusquely said it all. Shame. It made Hajime wish Komaeda was back already. Good thing Kamukura would be in control for most of the time…

“I’ll take my leave then.” Kamukura announced.

Wait. What. Hajime opened his mouth to protest, but suddenly was slammed back in control. He staggered a bit, feeling the heaviness of a body once more, before remembering he was standing in the middle of Komaeda’s room, stark naked, signs of their… previous nightly activities practically screaming to the world still on his body. He tried to push Kamukura back, but Kamukura didn’t budge a centimeter.

_“Don’t be a baby about it.”_

“I’m not…”

 Hajime sighed under his breath before focusing on Servant. He hadn’t moved, though his lip had curled slightly. Best get this over with. Hajime continued to walk the familiar path to the bathroom.

“Come on, let’s have a shower.”

“After you.” Servant muttered.

Hajime paused before he groaned. This wasn’t the time. “It’s faster if we shower at the same time. Don’t worry, the bathroom is large enough.”

Servant eyed him for a long moment, before he shrugged, “Fine.”

~

One very quick shower later (not at all what Hajime had envisioned turning out) the two of them stumbled out of Komaeda’s room, heading down the hall. Servant at least hadn’t said anything and for that, Hajime was grateful. Not that he disliked Servant. He was, after all, just another part of Komaeda (albeit a bit blunt and harsh), but he didn’t want to alarm anyone.

Hajime had no idea what to do. He had no plan on how to sneak Servant out of the house without being seen. Plus, he couldn’t just take Servant away without a word. He had no idea what Komaeda had planned for the day and Hajime prayed it was free.

But first, they had to deal with Komaeda’s parents.

“Good morning you two, did you sleep well?” Uryuu had spotted them before they entered the kitchen.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Hajime saw Servant stiffen for a second, before he relaxed. A small smile, filled with an emotion that was hard to pin, Servant stepped in and replied.

“Good morning… father… mother.”

They both raised eyebrows. Hajime tried to not poke Servant in the side. Thankfully, he picked up on his blunder and coughed.

“I mean…. Mom… Dad…” Servant corrected, “We slept well, right Hi-…” He paused. “Hajime.”

A rocky start but Hajime didn’t call it out, “Yeah, it was a great sleep.”

“I’m glad to hear.” Akiko said before gesturing to the table, “Please, take a seat and enjoy.”

Eating was good. It saved them from having to force a conversation. This time it was Hajime who led Servant to the table, sitting down where they were the night before. Breakfast was a mix of western and traditional. Stomach growling, Hajime quickly picked an assortment of food.

“Any plans for today boys?” Uryuu asked as Hajime finished filling his plate.

Oh. Good. Hajime perked up at the question. That implied Komaeda hadn’t made any prior plans with his parents or anyone else. Now, all he had to do was sell that he and Komaeda had plans. Hopefully Servant would play along.

“Nagito is going to help me with my paintings.” Hajime quickly thought up an excuse, “I got a lot of space to fill and I think having a portrait of him would be lovely.”

Servant froze and whipped his head around, eyes widening. Hajime resisted the urge to kick him under the table. If he kept that up they’d get questioned.

“Uh… yes.” Servant agreed. “I’m helping Hajime.”

“Oh, okay dear.” Akiko nodded, “Though will you come back for dinner? Your father and I will be heading to a meeting this weekend.”

Hajime swallowed and tried to not let the burst of panic show on his face. Servant… alone with Komaeda’s parents. It was obvious that the invite was extended only to Komaeda and not him, but could he let Servant be alone with his parents? Hajime wished he had time to solve the riddle, ask others…

_“I’m sure it will be fine. Don’t worry so much.”_

_“Thanks, Izuru.”_

Exhaling Hajime forced himself to continue eating. This conversation was something he could hold off when they were in private. For now, they had to get through breakfast.

~

When breakfast ended and they were finally out of the house, in Hajime’s car, it felt like a curtain had closed and they could breathe freely, unhindered. At once Servant slouched in the car and picked at the window, leaving finger smears on the glass. Hajime winced, but started to drive, focusing on the road.

“Where are we actually going?” Servant asked, “Arranged a little group intervention or something?”

“We’re going to my place.” Hajime replied, ignoring the small jab. “I got a painting to work on.”

That caused Servant to sit up properly, “You really are going to paint me?”

“Yes?” Hajime asked, raising an eyebrow, despite knowing Servant couldn’t see the action clearly. “I did say I wanted to paint you.”

“Correction, you said you want to paint Nagito.” Servant huffed, “Wait until he’s back.”

“I know who I want to paint thanks.” Hajime replied as he turned the corner, “So don’t correct me.”

Silence before Servant spoke again, “You can actually paint?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hajime shot back with a wary tone.

“I mean…” There was the sound of Servant fiddling with something, probably some dashboard knobs, “Kamukura has the talents.”

“Izuru has talents, that’s true.” Hajime conceded, “But that doesn’t mean I can’t paint.”

“Yeah, but… you’re actually talented at it?” Servant pressed, his voice not harsh, merely curious.

“I don’t think it’s a matter of talent or not.” Hajime answered, taking another corner, “I just worked hard at it and enjoy it. I think that’s all that matters.”

Servant let out a strangled sound but didn’t comment. Hajime held a sigh back and made one final turn down the familiar street, to his place. As he pulled up, he spotted Souda’s car. Guess he wasn’t working yet. Hajime parked on the street, just in case Souda had to leave, and got out. Servant followed, staring at the car.

“Someone else here?” He asked.

“Just Kazuichi.” Hajime replied, “He’s rooming with me.”

“Oh…” Servant blinked, “Interesting.”

What did that mean? Hajime didn’t pursue the question. Heading to the door, he unlocked it and stepped inside, “I’m home.” He announced.

“Welcome back!” Souda called out, poking his head from the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Komaeda. “I see you brought Nagito back.”

“Uh… not quite.” Hajime shut the front door.

“It’s Servant.” Servant corrected, crossing his arms.

Souda blinked, “Is this another switching thing I need to get used to?”

Hajime nearly choked.

Servant on the other hand shrugged, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Ah… well… okay.” Souda easily took the information, “Say, I hope you parked on the street because I need to go in like twenty minutes.”

“Yeah, I did that.” Hajime automatically answered.

“Cool.” Souda gave a small wave, “I’ll be back for dinner. Are you staying too?” He asked Servant.

Servant blinked and stared at Souda like he had grown two heads. Hajime had to admit, he was tempted to join, but then remembered how Souda had gotten Kamukura to soften up. Perhaps this reaction was what Servant needed.

“I’m not sure.” Servant replied finally, whipping his head over to Hajime, “Are you going to let me go back to Komaeda’s parents, or are you going to find a way to hold me up?”

The question pointed at Hajime and poked him in the fleshy side. He wished the question didn’t feel like a personal attack on his reasoning, not that he could do much about that. Hajime took his shoes off and walked inside.

“I don’t know.” He settled on a truthful answer, “I suppose it depends on your behaviour.”

He turned as he said the last part, to gage Servant’s reaction. To his surprise, Servant’s cheeks were a bit pink and he was biting his lip. Hajime froze. That… was not the reaction he was expecting.

“So, you’re saying if I behave I’ll be rewarded?” Was Servant’s voice a bit breathy?

Inside his mind, Hajime could feel Kamukura stirring, but it was too faint for him to pick anything important out.

“Okay, then.” Souda’s voice cut through the air, “I’m not staying for that. I’ll come back later… if it’s safe to do so. I’ll text.” He added.

Hajime felt his cheeks burn. “Kazuichi…”

“Yeah, yeah I’m off.” Souda walked out of the kitchen, towards the front door. “I’ll text.” He reminded before he was out, door shutting behind him.

Hajime whipped his head around to Servant, who still looked a bit pink. Was he waiting for an answer? Hajime felt his stomach twist a little and something burned inside of him. Kamukura’s emotions poked out for a moment, but once again faded into the thickness of their shared mind. Hajime shook it away.

“I’m saying if you pose a threat I won’t let you back to Nagito’s place.” Hajime settled for an answer. “Anyways, let’s go.”

He led Servant to his painting room and pointed to a plush chair, “Sit.”

“Bossy, bossy.” Servant hummed, but did as asked, flopping into the chair.

Hajime went over to his easel and set up a canvas, adjusting his angle before he was happy with his position. Now to fix Servant’s posture.

“Sit up.” Hajime commanded, “And turn a bit.”

“Like this?” Servant complied with little effort on Hajime’s part to make him do so.

He turned, so the light hit his face at the perfect angle. Hajime felt his throat tighten. There was a way Servant carried himself, shoulders slightly slouched, but his back straight, that made his blood curl and rush with a warmth that flooded his face. Now was not the time to be… attracted. Hajime thickly swallowed and shoved that thought so deep in his mind he was sure he smacked Kamukura in the face.

“Yeah, like that.” Shoot his voice sounded throaty.

Servant raised an eyebrow but didn’t move or say anything else. Hajime sat down, grabbing his phone, snapping a shot. Servant gave a look and Hajime set his phone down.

“Just in case you get tired and need a stretch. That way I got another record for later.” Hajime explained, “But I still want you to model for me.”

“Okay.” Servant slowly spoke, “I have to admit I’m curious.”

Hajime reached for his brush and some paint, “Curious?”

“About this so-called skill you have worked at.” Servant clarified. “I want to see what hard work and practice gets you.”

“I assure you, it’s not as magical or mythical as you’re implying.” Hajime dryly answered, “Now, hold still…”

~

Time passed, slow and fast at the same time. Hajime got lost in the familiar rhythm of painting and Servant was a good subject. He barely moved and even declined breaks when Hajime suggested them. It made the time blur more and by the time Hajime finished his paint water was a murky grey and his body felt stiff. Hajime set his paint brush down and stretched, glancing at the time. It was near lunch.

“I’m ready for a break.” Hajime announced, “Want to eat something?”

“I’m good.” Servant answered.

Hajime frowned and began to clean his space up, “You’ve only had breakfast. Come on, I can make us something light, like sandwiches, or warm up some soup or…”

A set of arms wrapped around him. Hajime paused, feeling Servant’s body heat seep through his thin clothes and into Hajime. He shivered at the sudden pulse of heat and tried to turn around, but Servant easily moved him, shoving him back into his chair. Hajime gasped and tried to move, but Servant immediately sat on his lap, straddling him, looking down with half lidded eyes. Hajime felt a tingle run through his body. Servant gave a heated look before he turned his head to check the painting. A thick blanket of silence filled the space, calculated silence, before Servant turned back to Hajime.

“It’s pretty.” He told him. “I wasn’t expecting that. Or did some of Kamukura’s talent seep in?”

“I’ve been an artist longer than Izuru has been stuffed in my brain.” Hajime mildly told Servant. “Besides I can’t feel him anyways. He’s somewhere in my mind, but I’m not…”

Servant dipped down and kissed Hajime, trailing his mouth over Hajime’s before pulling away and trailing downwards, nipping at his throat. Hajime moaned and bucked into Servant, feeling a rush of heat burn through his body.

“Can I talk to him?” Servant whispered against Hajime’s neck, “I… I want him.” His voice broke at the end.

Hajime felt a cold jerk followed by a hot pulse in his stomach. It was odd to feel the heat in his bones but know that he wasn’t the object of desire. He almost opened his mouth to tell Servant that he could get messages without the verbal cue, but Kamukura set up a firm mental block before Hajime could slip away.

“Izuru…” Hajime groaned aloud, too distracted to care, “Servant wants you.”

 _“He already has me.”_ Kamukura replied.

“No, he doesn’t he…” Hajime tried to say, but Servant returned to licking and kissing up and down his neck, leaving a wet trail as he went.

 _“Yes, he does.”_ Kamukura insisted, _“He is kissing you after all.”_

“But…” Hajime let out a long mewl as Servant bit down, “I’m not…”

 _“Stop complaining and kiss him you fool.”_ Kamukura bit before he disappeared deep into Hajime’s mind.

Hajime flailed, as though he could reach out and grab Kamukura to stop him from leaving, but it was pointless. With nothing else he could do to get Kamukura to return, Hajime firmly grabbed Servant, pulling him away slightly.

“Look, Izuru isn’t coming out. If you want him, I suggest you…”

Servant pushed against Hajime’s grasp and managed to break it. Returning to kissing Hajime, this time firmly on the lips, he suckled on the bottom lip before he broke away. His eyes were wild, filled with something dark.

“Then I’ll just pull him out.” Servant told Hajime, his grin wild, “You can get away from me if you like. I’ll let you do that.”

Hajime knew this was the time to get up, not make out (and certainly not sleep with) Komaeda while he was not himself, but he couldn’t move. His body felt heavy with heat and anticipation that clouded and weighed him down.

“See?” Servant laughed before he leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss against Hajime’s lips, “Just sit still.”

~

At some point in time they moved from Hajime’s art room and to his bedroom. The heat, slickness, and bundle of something in his stomach filled Hajime’s memory. When the finally fell to the bed, exhausted, sweaty, Hajime closed his eyes and tried to find Kamukura.

_“Izuru… just come on out… let him think he pulled you out.”_

_“You’re so stupid Hajime.”_ Kamukura’s voice echoed in Hajime’s mind, but he couldn’t find where it was coming from. _“Isn’t Servant just another part of Nagito too?”_

His question smacked Hajime’s exhausted mind. He groaned in frustration and rolled over, burying his face into a pillow, ignoring the mild pain down his back, _“Yeah, that’s cute, but Servant disliked me when we first met. He’s only tolerating me because you’re here. He only slept with me because he wants you.”_

 _“And yet, you didn’t leave when he gave you the chance.”_ Kamukura harshly pointed out, _“If you’re that concerned with sleeping with someone not Nagito, why did you sleep with Servant?”_

Hajime wished he had the energy to come up with a retort, but deep down, he knew he wouldn’t be able to even if he had the energy. Kamukura was right… in the end Servant was Komaeda too. Even though Hajime knew Servant was seeking Kamukura, somehow the realization didn’t hurt him.

 _“See?”_ Kamukura said. _“Accepting Servant is accepting Nagito.”_

 _“That’s all well and good.”_ Hajime started, _“But as I just said, Servant dislikes me.”_

 _“Just get him to like you then.”_ Kamukura huffed “ _I’m not playing mediator between you two. Just let him know we’re a package deal.”_

_“So, what? He has to tolerate me because I’m the bonus he doesn’t want?”_

_“If he thinks like that then we’re both off the table.”_ Kamukura firmly said, _“As I’ve come to learn and accept, we are one in the same. So, Servant needs to realize this too.”_

 _“And what will happen after? Will he disappear and be appeased?”_ Hajime asked.

 _“I got not idea.”_ Kamukura admitted.

Hajime wanted to press Kamukura more, but Servant was poking his side, apparently gaining the energy to move again. Hajime sighed and rolled over so he could face Servant. With his messy hair and glow, it was hard to not think of him as Komaeda.

“It’s still me if you’re wondering.” Hajime figured he might as well get this out of the way. “Izuru says, and I quote ‘I’m not playing mediator between you two. Just let him know we’re a package deal’. Basically, he’s not coming out.”

Servant sat up, the blanket around his waist barely covering him. “You’re telling me I can’t get rid of you?”

“Yeah, sorry?” Hajime half prompted himself up.

Servant closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, “If I walked out of this room and proceeded to smash your stuff up what would you do?”

“I’d be mad.” Hajime offered, “I’d also make you clean it up and pay me back.”

Servant half laughed, “Even though it’s Komaeda’s money?”

“Yup.” Hajime told him, “You’re still apart of Nagito.”

That caused Servant to whip his gaze over and blankly stare at Hajime. A beat passed before he spoke, “If I did this… destruction of your stuff… would you still let me go see my parents?”

His parents… the possessive word choice wasn’t missed. Hajime thought about the destroyed stuff and then Komaeda’s parents. Servant… had lost his parents. In his memories his parents had been lost when he was young…

“I’d still let you see your parents.” Hajime concluded.

“Great.” Servant didn’t miss the beat this time. He stood up shamelessly and padded to the door. “I’m going to destroy your stuff.” He announced before exiting the room.

Hajime scrambled up, heart pounding, and raced out of the room, before he collided with Servant, who was standing outside, arms crossed. Hajime nearly lost his balance, but he steadied himself, before remembering he too was running out of his room naked (and aching).

“You rushed out.” Servant commented, “Was it a lie?”

“That I’d make you pay me back or that I’d let you see your parents?” Hajime asked.

“The latter half obviously.” Servant rolled his eyes. “Well?”

“It wasn’t a lie.” Hajime sighed, “But at the same time I’m not going to let you freely break my stuff.”

Servant blinked before laughing, “Perhaps you’re better than I thought.” He told Hajime before giving a small smile, “And you’re not half bad at painting. I…” He paused, “I guess I can see what Komaeda sees in you.”

“What?” Hajime blurted out, the compliment blind siding him.

“Don’t let it go to your head.” Servant crossed his arms. “I still prefer Kamukura.”

“Uh, right.” Hajime muttered before he smiled and reached out, “Regardless of like and dislike, we need baths.”

“You’re forgiving.” Servant pointed out, but took Hajime’s hand, “I will pull Kamukura out some time. I still want to fuck him.”

Hajime’s face burned, “Technically…” He couldn’t believe he was going to correct Servant on this.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re the same person and all that.” Servant rolled his eyes, “I’ll agree you two are… similar, but you’re also different people at the same time.”

Well… that was true. Hajime couldn’t dispute that. In the back of his mind, one last time, he felt Kamukura’s flush at Servant’s promise. Hajime hid a smile and decided to be merciful and not tell Servant.

~

Servant fiddled with his shirt all the way back to Komaeda’s place. After a… surprise romp and shower with Hinata, they had eaten lunch and had a mild afternoon. Though… there were a few tentative brushes of hands and sides. Servant knew what the fluttering in his stomach was, but it didn’t mean he had to like it.

The memory of his first encounter with Hinata burned hotly in his mind. His behaviour had been… less than polite, but he hadn’t been able to help it. (Talent, talent was all they had. Without it they were worthless, lowly creatures… right? Servant was suddenly not sure. Hinata’s painting was very good…) However, now… now all he felt was fluttering when he was alone with Hinata.

Servant decided to blame this on Komaeda. It was easier than dealing with the sudden flux of emotions. Perhaps later he’d work it out. Right now, he had other things to worry about.

Specifically, Komaeda’s parents.

Servant couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his parents, at least not clearly. There were impressions on his mind, faint and faded with time. But here… here they were alive, well, happy…

And he was going to have dinner with them.

Alone. Without Hinata or Kamukura to reel him in.

Servant wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He suddenly felt like he couldn’t trust himself to react properly, to behave. One wrong word and they’d know… and everything would be blown out of the water. They couldn’t think he was anything else other than their son, Komaeda Nagito, who had lived a wonderful life. No heart ache, no death, no curse of luck.

The car stopped and Servant felt like it was all too soon. He almost asked Hinata to drive around the block again, but that would be delaying the inevitable. Turning to Hinata, he almost thanked him for driving, but stopped himself. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to thank him.

“I’ll see you later.” He settled before pausing, “Or Komaeda will. Whatever.”

“I won’t care which one.” Hinata told him, “Be… careful. And if you need anything you can just… text me. Or call me.”

“Yeah.” Servant muttered, “Will do.”

He stepped out of the car and walked to the front. With every step he could feel his stomach tighten and his heart pound out of his chest. By the time he was at the door, his hands felt warm, slippery against the door’s handle.

Entering didn’t make the anticipation fade. In fact, it burst messily against his insides, staining everything in a vivid streak. Swallowing, Servant managed to give a greeting to the worker who was in the front, take his shoes off, and head to the dining room.

His parents (or Komaeda’s parents, but really, did it matter?) sat at the table. They immediately beamed upon seeing him. Servant felt like he was going to pass out, the anticipation building up into an unmanageable sphere…

“Nagito, honey, are you feeling all right?” His mother was suddenly walking towards him.

Servant stepped back, “I’m fine mom… just a bit tired from sitting and modelling for Hajime.”

“You sure that’s it?” She was so close… and then she touched him, brushing her hand over his forehead, “You’ve been working hard lately…”

“I’m fine.” Servant half squeaked, “Let’s…” He steeled himself, “Let’s eat.”

“If you say so…” She dropped her hand.

Good. Servant softly exhaled and went to the table. Dinner, like breakfast, was already on the table, hot and steaming. Servant sat down and waited a beat before remembering this was technically his house, so he didn’t have to stand on ceremony.

“How did the painting turn out?” His father asked, starting the conversation.

“It… it wasn’t done when I left.” Servant answered truthfully, “When it’s done I’ll take a picture.” Or Komaeda would.

“I see… shame. I want to see more of his art.” His mother mused, “Anyways, your father and I were talking and we decided it’s all right if you want to give him a key.”

Him? A key? It took Servant painfully long to piece the words together, “Oh… you mean Hajime… uh… sure. Okay. Thank you.”

His parents gave a look, their eyes narrowing and their brows drawing downwards. His father gave a quick look to his mother before he reached out.

“Nagito? Are you… sure you’re fine?”

“I am. I am.” Servant tried to dismiss their words, “Enough about me though… how was your day?” He tried.

Another look before his mother stood up and walked to the dining room doors, shutting them softly. Servant blinked and felt a bit of panic fill him. That couldn’t be good…

“Nagito… I do hope this doesn’t sound strange, but… who are you?” His father gently asked.

Servant flinched and suddenly he was standing up, eyes wide, staring at them. How… did they know? Was it… that… easy? Was it easy to spot an imposter? Servant didn’t know.

“I’m sorry.” He found himself saying, not even defending himself, “I… I didn’t mean to…”

“So, we’re right?” His mother asked, back at the table, “We… sort of figured… the moment we saw you we felt like something was slightly off.”

“I…” Servant wanted to explain, but he remembered Hinata’s words. He had already broken many ‘rules’… “I can’t really explain.”

“Oh, that’s fine.” His father told him, “We… sort of know you, as well as Hajime have some secrets. We figured they aren’t our business, but is Nagito…”

“He’s fine.” Servant blurted out, “He’ll be back and then I’ll leave and…”

His mother cut him off, suddenly pulling him into a hug. Servant froze and couldn’t push her away. He couldn’t push his father either, when he joined in. All he could do was remain still, feeling his heart pound and tears slowly well in his eyes.

“We’re not asking you to leave.” His mother said, “I mean we don’t understand everything, but in the end, you’re still our Nagito. We can feel it.”

“We’ve cared for you for so many years. What made you think we wouldn’t understand?” His father asked. “You can always come to us if you’re unsure.”

The tears fell and Servant sobbed, feeling lost, a child again, “I… I’m sorry… I just…” He bit his lip but then decided it didn’t matter so long as Hinata never found out, “It’s a long story… but I’m sort of your son… not really… I just have… different memories and for me you two…”

He choked. He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t verbalize it to them… it hurt too much… but he had to…

His parents hugged him tighter, “You don’t have to force yourself.”

Their words hit him hard and Servant sobbed harder. Something warm filled him and Servant felt, for the first time in a long while, a calm in the maelstrom of his heart.

~

That night Servant drifted, feeling lighter than he had in years, but heavy enough that when he slipped past that invisible barrier between himself and Komaeda, the barrier didn’t feel too thick.

**Author's Note:**

> Tanaka and Sonia: I can see Sonia getting into acting
> 
> Akiko and Uryuu: The names for Komaeda's parents I made up. I needed names because I didn't want to be stuck with "Komaeda's mother/father/parents" the entire time.
> 
> Kamukura and Servant: My head canon that they met in Towa City and Servant hung around him.
> 
> Swapping: I like to think after Moving Forward Hajime and Kamukura found a way to swap control with ease, but also found ways to stop it if they don't want to switch.
> 
> Knowing Already: I firmly believe his parents knew Komaeda wasn't "Komaeda" but Servant the moment they saw him.


End file.
